It's not your fault
by CrazieAuthor
Summary: An incident happens and someone almost dies and another blames himself for it. can't say anything else without spoiling.
**_WARNING: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE READY FOR MAJOR PJO, HOO, KANE CHARONICLE, OR MAGNUS CHASE SPOILERS._**

 ** _Hey you probably found this through my about to be terminated fic, so you know this is set far in the future Solangilo is still not cannon, Annabeth talked to her cousin Magnus so they know about the Norse gods, also they found out about the Egyptian ones and basically they know about all that stuff, but it's cool cause they worked it all out but they still have the separate camps, groups and after worlds associated with their worlds, only dif is they know about everything and they mention it. Also Jasper's engaged, Percabeth's married, and Frazel is bout to be engaged when Frank gets the courage, and Caleo showed up bout half a year after they thought Leo died. This is technically supposed to be a cross over but rick writes all his stuff intertwining anyways so I'll just have it be a HoO fic._**

 ** _Also I don't own any of these characters the places they mention the things or people they reference, or the mythology that is in it._**

Blood was everywhere, it was making him queasy, it was too much blood. he realized almost throwing up, moving fast he tried to stop the blood flow from the other boy's gut.

"Your not dying on me yet, not right now, not after all we've been through."

Quickly the boy picked up the other and ran to the infirmary, 'how could this have happened?' he asked himself.

 _"Come on Neeks isn't it cool," Will said bouncing_ up and down his hair shining in the sun.

 _"Not, really," Nico said not bothering to correct the other, if he hadn't stopped by then the twenty year old blond never would," we can just play capture the flag with the Norse and Egyptians that's all."_

 _"But don't you see that's so cool we all manage to get along and work coherently despite our differences."_

 _"Did you forget the part were it's camp Half blood against, camp Jupiter, the 21_ _st_ _Nome, and half of Valhalla ?"_

 _"Yes but it's only half of the 16-19 year old einerjar, and the people from the camps and Nome are over 19."_

 _"Great we're all legally old enough to die," Nico joked._

 _"You pessimist," he nudged him with his elbow._

 _Nico rolled his eyes," come on we should hurry before they say we can't play._

 _Things had been going well, the einerjar had learned very well that the others weren't immortal and made sure not to kill them. The Egyptians didn't throw any lethal spells about and the Greeks and Romans weren't hacking any one up to horribly._

 _Magnus tossed a flash bomb in Annabeth's direction._

 _"Magnus!" she shouted exasperated._

 _"Sorry cuz," Magnus said with a finger wiggling wave, before he leapt of to do something else._

 _"Frank watch out!" Hazel shouted at her boyfriend," you almost triggered a trap!"_

 _Frank didn't answer he just tooted his trunk in apology._

 _"Might actually prove once and for all who would've won that one time in Kanas , Perc," Jason said as he rode Tempest and struck with lighting._

 _"Yeah me," Percy said having Blackjack fly in the air so Percy could splash the wave down on Jason._

 _"Walt!" Sadie shouted," Why'd you bring out Hindenburg!?"_

 _"Sorry wrong charm!"_

 _"Just do your death magic thing!"_

 _"Can't the blond son of Apollo keeps deflecting it with light rays, also it might kill someone!"_

 _The blond son of Apollo in question was back to back with Nico, he'd learned a few years back how to bend light and since then had been using it in the battles, and against Nico._

 _Nico and the blond were an amazing team and usually were not allowed to be on the same team, simply because with Nico's shadows and Will's light everyone else would be done for. But this was a special occasion._

 _It was going really well so much was happening that even with ADHD he was having trouble keeping track. Suddenly everything slowed he saw a crossbow arrow coming at him and he couldn't move, he was stuck, glued to the spot, unable to uproot himself from his spot. He was back in a memory Orion was hunting him Coach and Reyna down. Then suddenly there was a flash of golden blond and orange in his view as Will blocked the arrow with his body._

 _There was a sickening noise as it hit him, It was like a wet smack and a scrap against the pavement and breaking bones all at once._

 _"Will!" Nico shouted in shock._

 _Nico felt Wills life force weaken as he dropped to his knees and fell. Nico kneeled over the bleeding body of his friend. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? Why had he waited to say it?_

"Your not dying on me yet, not right now, not after all we've been through."

Nico picked him up ignoring the others, ignoring his sister calling out his name ignoring all but the broken boy in his arms. Nico ran stumbling but not falling as he got Will to the infirmary.

 _'Come on death breath lighten up a little.'_

Nico blinked back tears at the memory, what he'd do to hear the dreaded nicknames, 'Neeks',' angle', 'death breath',' death boy', a bunch of silly little pet names he'd never hear from the other boys lips again unless he moved, unless he _ran._

 _'Come on Nico you can't mope in the shadows forever.'_

But he was threatening to right now, the shadows could sense his pain and anguish as they danced around him. But Nico couldn't let them take him he had no idea how shadow travel or death magic would effect the dying boy.

 _'Wakey, wa- s-sorry I'll come back later,' Will had stuttered stumbling out of Nico's room, immediately after seeing Nico lay in bed without a shirt on._

Nico stumbled again at that one what if- Nico cut off that train of thought. He couldn't worry about that while Will was dying.

 _'There are people that actually wanna be your friend Nico, you just have to be willing to let them reach out.'_

That last memory panged the worst, Nico had been hiding in his room at the far most corner allowing the despair of how he felt wash over him in waves. Now the one person who'd tried to be his friend just because, the one person that ignored walls and knocked them down just to make his day was dying.

"Kayla!" Nico shouted when he finally got to the infirmary.

"Nico what happened?"

"He got shot in the stomach and lost a lot of blood."

Kayla nodded she took Will and wisely didn't comment on the dried tears on Nico's face. Nico just stood there after Kayla left with the weak blond in her arms unsure what to do with himself and feeling Will's blood dry on his shirt

Ten minutes later Hazel came running in she didn't ask if he was okay she just gave him a hug," it's gonna be okay," she murmured in her brothers ear.

"How can you know?" Nico asked hollowly," he's dying and it's my fault."

"No, it's not Nico he choose to jump in front of the arrow to save you."

Nico nodded," what about the others? Are they coming?"

"No I told them to stay away for a bit till I talked to you." Nico nodded mutely," Nico," Hazel said sternly," he's not going to die."

"How can you tell? All I feel is hollow and like I'm gonna throw up, I can't even feel if he's died or not right now."

"He's gonna be okay," Hazel said.

"how do you know?"

"Cause dad want's you and me to be the exceptions, he might not be able to bring him back from the dead but he'll keep his soul from crossing in the first place."

Nico nodded and the two siblings stood there waiting.

After another twenty minutes there was still no update, but the other's had arrived. Nico didn't respond to anyone he just sat in his hard plastic chair numbly staring at Will's blood on his hands.

Finally after almost an hour Kayla came walking out of the room a grim look on her face.

"He's lost a lot of blood," Nico looked down waiting for the inevitable sad truth he was-" but he's gonna be okay."

Nico sighed.

"You can go see him if you'd like," Kayla said looking at Nico, and Nico alone.

The raven haired boy nodded his head and walked in.

He saw him walk in, he went to greet him, say hello but Nico didn't see him. instead Nico walked to a bed and grabbed the hand of the blond person laying there.

"Who's that," he tried to ask his friend but his voice echoed like in plastic wrap.

"Don't die on me okay doc?" Nico asked the blonde laying on the bed.

Will looked at Nico and saw his face covered in scratches his shirt and hands covered in blood and his eyes puffy.

"Nico you okay?"

"I don't know what to do Will, I bring death not life."

"No," Will said," that can't be… I can't be dead am i?"

Will approached his body, he touched, it suddenly there was a stabbing pain in his gut, and his heart beat echoed loudly in his head. Will removed his hand to clutch his gut in pain but it subsided.

"I guess I'm not dead then."

"Just, please don't die, I never told you but I really like you, I don't want that to stay like that. Please just don't die you've helped me so much in the past five or six years," Nico said almost crying.

Will, heard this in a daze, he wanted to tell Nico he felt the same, but he couldn't . Nico didn't even know he was there and could hear him.

"You know I thought that, that day on the hill was the first time we met. But then I remembered when I was 10 I had been near the weapons shed sulking about my sister leaving me, and you showed up. A blonde 12 year old full of happy energy. You wanted to know how I was. You didn't even know who I was and you wanted to be my friend. I never realized till recently it was you, I'd forgotten it. Please don't leave me I promise not to forget the little moments,"

"N-Nico," Will said, he tried to put a hand on the young boys shoulder but his hand phased through.

"I don't know what'd I'd do if you died, because then it really be my fault."

"Your fa-" Will started in confusion before the memory came crashing back to him.

 _They were back to back shooting light and dark in all directions, blinding people or surrounding them in darkness. Will turned to Nico to say something he couldn't remember what it was now, but at the time it was important. And Will say an arrow move towards Nico, and he wasn't moving, he was standing there fear in his face, Will realized if Nico didn't move than the arrow would hit him in the heart, killing him instantly._

 _Not even thinking Will moved in the way and took the arrow with his own body._

"No Nico, it's not you fault," Will said looking down at his ghostly gut. "I'm the one who jumped in the way." Will tried to take Nico's shoulders as if to shake the boy," I'm the one that-" Will stopped darkness was seeping on his fingers from Nico. Will shouted in shock.

He tried to shake the darkness off of him he stumbled falling onto the bed holding his body and everything went black.

Nico had been talking to Will holding his hand, when suddenly his breath became labored.

"Will?"

Will's breaths got more ragged.

"K-Kayla! Come quick something's happening to Will!"

Will's breaths kept getting shallower, Kayla ran in," Move over," she said as she headed over.

Kayla started checking over her brother," you're not dying on us you idiot! You got that!" she said as she gave him ambrosia and nectar.

After that, Nico stayed out of the infirmary, he was afraid he brought bad luck and would kill will if he stayed in there.

Will groaned, he opened his eyes burning in the bright light of day.

"Hey, your okay!" a voice said.

"N-Nico?" Will asked hoarsely.

The voice chuckled," nope it's a me a Mario!"

There was a smack noise," seaweed brain don't mess with him he just woke up," a stern female voice said.

Still having trouble piecing two and two together Will asked," P-Percy? Annabeth?"

"yeah."

"Where's Nico?" Will asked as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"He decided to stay out of here," Another different voice said.

Will finally opened his eyes fully, the seven, Calypso, and Reyna , were in there.

Will was confused, sure he was friends with them and knew each of them a little, he had to they were Nico's friends, but he honestly didn't know them that well. He knew Cecil, Lou Ellen, and Nico better. He'd gotten closer to them in recent years sure but they weren't all best chums.

"W-what's going on? What are you guys doing here?" Will asked.

"Checking up on you," Leo said with a roll of his eyes like it was obvious.

"But, I'm not really close with any of you."

Piper gave an exasperated sigh," you close to Nico," she said with an undertone of 'duh what else'.

"Hey! Your up!" Kayla said walking in the room with a tray of food," shoo you guys he needs his rest.

The others shuffled out," actually can I stay for a minutes or two, I'd like to talk to him?" Hazel asked sweetly.

Kayla nodded," sure I don't see why not," she said with a shrug and left the room.

"Hi," Hazel said waving awkwardly.

"What's up?" Will asked.

"I need you to do me a favor," Hazel said.

"Uh, sure?" will said unsure.

"Just hurry up and kiss the idiot."

Will blushed," W-what?"

"Listen I don't know how much you heard or saw before you passed out, but Nico picked you up and ran to the infirmary as fast as he could to save you. But he still blames himself, for just standing there. And you were right earlier in saying you don't really know us well, because I don't know much about you either. But I do know one thing, and that's that you care for him and make him happy. And that's all that really matters. So go tell him it's okay or just kiss him but next time you see him don't just let his emotions continue to boil."

"O-okay," Will stuttered out his face rivaling the color of a tomato.

"That was it," Hazel said standing up," get better," she said with a wave."

Will waved back in confusion. Now what? he asked himself he had no idea if what he saw when he was out where Nico confessed was real or not. And as nice as Hazel was he doubted Nico would tell even her about how he felt.

 _Di immortals_ being a demigod was _hard_

Nico was in his cabin when he heard the furious pounding on his door," Nico let me in!" Will's voice said.

Nico headed over to the door and opened it," Uh, hi?" Nico said with a slight wave," What's up?"

"What's up?" Will asked," what's up?" I was out for half a week and when I woke up two days ago did you come over and say hi? No. not once did you come over for two days I was stuck in bed with no company and you didn't think to come over and just say hi?"

"I-"Nico stopped he noticed they were attracting stares," uh, can we not do this in the doorway people are starting to stare."

Will huffed," fine."

Will walked in and Nico closed the door behind him. walking in a little further the blonde began to talk again.

"Why didn't you at least visit?"

Nico looked down and shuffled his feet," I-I was afraid you'd die."

"Why?" Will asked shuffling closer.

"B-because when I was next to your bed a-and holding your hand and talking to you. and you started to breath funny and you all most died."

Wills eyes opened wider," I thought I dreamed that," he muttered.

Nico looked up," Wha-"

Will cut him off with his lips, Nico was shocked for a couple seconds before closing his eyes and kissing him back.

Will tilted his head and rested his forehead on Nico's.

"Nico?" Will asked quietly.

"Gimme a sec," Nico whispered his eyes still closed.

Will waited he just stood there a minute after the kiss enjoying being near Nico.

"I'm sorry I didn't visit I was just afraid that I was hurting you," Nico said.

"Neeks I know you'd never try to hurt me, but I choose to jump in front of the arrow. I saw it was gonna kill you and made the decision to move and save you."

"I was just so afraid I'd lose you."

"you're not gonna lose me, I'll always be here."

They fell silent just standing next to each other.

"And nico?"

"Yeah."

"I _Apollo_ gize for saving your life."

"Shut up," Nico said before kissing him again.


End file.
